


Happy Birthday, Lance! (Klance)

by Riels_World



Series: Lance Birthday Triology 2019 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adorable, Awkward Dates, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fanfiction, First Dates, Fluff, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Idiots in Love, Kissing at Midnight, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Late at Night, Light Angst, Lonely Lance (Voltron), Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Moon, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Post-War, Season/Series 08, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 17:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riels_World/pseuds/Riels_World
Summary: Lance gets a phone call before he goes to sleep on his birthday. Is it something happy? Or should he be concerned?





	Happy Birthday, Lance! (Klance)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last part of my triology for Lance's birthday! This is the one I'm most proud of.

Lance had a dream. One single dream that would've been easy for his old self. He wanted to find love and by that, he meant true love. Like the one he had with Allura back in the day. That felt like it was sincere and pure. He wished he could experience the same feeling once again.

However, since his girlfriend was gone, he had a hard time letting new people close. He would flirt with every person who caught his eyes before, but since then, it was only on the rarest of occasions. Of course, he still had a strong bond with his team, who he considered part of his family. 

"Another birthday... alone" Lance whispered as his head hit the pillow in the bedroom of his farmhouse. He was ready to get some sleep, after all, he had to take care of his animals and plants tomorrow, better get a good rest. 

Just as he was about to fall asleep, the rapid beeping of his phone gave him a small heart attack and he got so startled, he jumped off the bed. With a soft whine, he got up from the floor to look who it was.

"This better be important, mullet" he said in a sleepy mumble after he picked up the phone. He tried to act all grumpy, but he never minded talking with Keith, even in the middle of the night. Since Keith was often off exploring space and aid planets, whenever he was back on Earth, Lance spent all the time he had with him. They grew quite close since the whole space war, but Lance was too oblivious to realize he has feelings for his best friend,

"Your birthday isn't over, right? Look out your window" The text surprised Lance, but his curiosity won over his tiredness, so he walked over to the window. He scanned the field with his eyes, in hopes of spotting something.

"This better not be a-" he stopped mid-sentence as he noticed a shadow right below his window, who seemed to have a phone in its hand "Keith, you're an idiot" he finished and hang up, dropping his phone on the bed.

"Come down!" Keith yelled up to him with a smirk forming in the corner of his lips.

"What do I earn with that?" Lance asked, just to tease his friend. Of course, he will go down, but not before a play fight. 

"First, you can hug your best friend, second, you get coffee" Keith folded his arms across his chest, his eyes fixated on the window above him. 

"Fair deal, Kogane. Ten minutes and I'm down" Lance let out a chuckle and ran to his wardrobe, since he had no intention to go out in his sleepwear. They are going to a cafe after all. He can't show himself in his blue pajamas with little sharks on it. 

Keith didn't expect Lance to come out at the back door, so he was fairly startled when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. He even jumped from it, but would never admit he was scared. 

"That's only for giving me a heart attack with that phone call" Lance had his face buried into Keith's shoulder and he was all nuzzled up to him.

"You think I got scared?" Keith scoffed and tried to turn around, to be able to wrap his own arms around his best friend. 

"Well, you did jump" Lance pointed out and sent a smug look up to Keith while he still had his head resting on his shoulder.

"It was self defense! I was not scared!" Keith almost seemed offended by the sheer fact that Lance assumed he was scared.

"Suuure, of course" Lance laughed and his arms slowly retreated back next to himself.

"I've got you coffee" Kieth just shoved a cup into his friend's hand, which earned a confused glance from him.

'Wait, so we are not going to a cafe?"

"No, I have something way better" With that, Keith took a hold on Lance's hand, who didn't seem to mind that. He was peaceful enough now that he had his drink. He followed Keith without any objection, even if he had no idea where they are going. 

Lance's eyes caught something weird in the distance, it seemed like a lake with its water glistening in the silver moonlight. It was breathtaking. 

Keith sat down at the side of the water and patted the empty space next to himself, which Lance occupied in a few seconds. This all seemed like the perfect scenery for a date.

"So... Do you like it?" Keith asked while he placed his hand on top of Lance's, his movements hesitant. 

"It's beautiful... But why did you bring me here?"

"I don't know. Guess I didn't want you to spend the last minutes of your birthday on your own" Keith seemed to be flustered, his eyes didn't dare to meet the blue beauties of the boy next to him. He searched for something to occupy his vision before he settled it on the moon. 

"It's... Surprisingly cheesy of someone as romantically incompetent as you. So, this is supposed to be a date?" Lance glanced at their hands, on top of each other , but decided they would seem better intertwined. He smiled as he saw their fingers wrapped together, it gave him a sense of comfort.

Keith kept his eyes on the moon and was silent for a few seconds. He would feel offended, but he knew Lance was just joking and also knew it was true. When he felt the change in the position of their hands, a strange warmth filled his heart and made him smile "Only if you want it to be, sharpshooter"

"Then it's a date, samurai" Lance let his head rest on Keith's shoulder and the pair watched the bright moon together. Lance couldn't imagine a place he would rather be right now, other than right here, with Keith.

Time passed by so much quicker than either of them expected while chilling by the lake, joking around, having fun and soon enough, it was already 3 am. Keith glanced at his phone with wide eyes "Wow, time sure passed"

"You know what people say. Time passes fast when you're with the one you love" Lance placed a gentle kiss on Keith's cheek and stood up. He didn't want to leave much, but the rational part of his brain told him he needs to sleep.

Keith was so flustered from the kiss, he was unable to speak for at least ten seconds "I uh.. See you tomorrow? I mean.. Today? No..Like..Just, see you later!"

Lance laughed and gave another gentle kiss to Keith, this time, on the lips. He was sure about his feelings now, even more when Keith accepted the kiss.

"Thank you for this, Keith. See you soon" Lance whispered after their blissful kiss broke. He turned around and ran off in the moonlight, back towards his farm. 

"You're welcome, Lance" Keith whispered, seconds after the boy already left. Everything happened so fast, he was still stunned by it. All he knew for sure was that he made Lance's birthday better and in the end, that's all that matters.


End file.
